Soul Eater - Next Generation
by GenesisAndFriends
Summary: Our favourite Soul Eater characters have gotten married and have kids. Now their kids go on crazy adventures as the next generation of Death Weapon Meister Academy! I suck at summaries! Rated T because this IS Soul Eater after all. -Megumi
1. Getting Paired Up

"Dad, please stop hugging me," Irene pleaded, prying her father away.

Death the Kid let go, and proceeded to hug his other children, Abbigail and David. As they squirmed to get out of his hug, Liz walked up and pulled Kid away.

"Kid, it's their first day at DWMA," Liz reminded. "Let them be."

Irene screamed, and pointed to her striped hair. "It's asymmetrical!"

Liz gave her daughter a kiss on the head. "No, it's perfect, honey."

Irene frowned but nodded. "If you're sure, Mom."

"I'm positive, Iree," Liz persuaded. "Come on, let's go to the academy!"

-at the academy-

"Look at the symmetry!" Irene squealed, hopping up and down.

"It's not that amazing," Abbigail mumbled, not really caring much for symmetry.

"I like the architecture," David commented, feeling neutral.

"Hey, Mom?" Abbigail looked up at Liz. "I need a meister who has the same soul wavelength as me, right?"

"Yes, just like Iree and Dave will need a weapon with their soul wavelength." Liz ruffled Abbigail's hair. "Being a weapon is a very special thing, Abby. You should feel happy."

"Liz! You've made Abby's hair asymmetrical!" Kid cried, fixing Abbigail's slightly ruffled hair.

"I don't care about symmetry, Dad!" Abbigail complained, shoving him away. "Can we just go in and get our partners already?!"

Kid pouted but lead his kids into the academy. Five figures ran up, shouting their names. As they neared, Soul Eater and Maka Evans ran up too.

"Maka! Soul! Great to see you!" Liz exclaimed, giving Maka a hug.

"Kid! Liz! Great to see you too!" Maka replied.

"Mom!"

Maka looked over to see her oldest daughter, Eulalie, holding up her name tag. It read 'Meister.' Maka smiled and gave a thumbs up, then she and Soul continued to talk with Kid and Liz.

"Eulalie, you're the only meister of all your siblings?" Irene asked.

"Yeah, but hey, it'll be cool to actually have a weapon, right? Abby's the only weapon of your siblings," Eulalie shrugged.

"Eula!" Ethan grabbed his twin's hand. "Are you my meister?"

Eulalie glared at him. "No, and I will never want to be."

Ethan grumbled and walked away. Eulalie turned back to Irene, only to be pounced upon by her younger sisters.

"Eula!" Jackie cried.

"Are you my meister?" James asked.

The only one who wasn't on top of Eulalie was Jaedah. "Guys, you should get off," she mumbled.

Eulalie gave her a comforting smile as the other two got off. "Thanks Jae. You always were the sensible triplet."

Jaedah smiled and pulled the other two away. Irene gave a small smile. "Your sisters are so cute! I think I'll look around a bit now, later!"

Eulalie waved and turned around, bumping into someone almost immediately. "Oh, sorry," she said, looking at the boy she had bumped into.

"No, that was my fault," he replied. "I wasn't looking where I was going." He touched his chest and then had a look of shock on his face. "My tag is gone!"

Eulalie bent down and picked up a 'weapon' name tag from the floor. "Is this it?"

"Yeah! Thanks . . ." He trailed off.

"Oh! I'm Eulalie Evans, meister," Eulalie said, stretching out her hand towards him.

"Cameron Drake, weapon." Cameron shook her outstretched hand. "Wait, you're a meister?"

"Yep! Wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eulalie asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I hope so," he replied. "So, are you willing to be my meister?"

"Sure! But be warned; I take after my mom. Easily annoyed, stubborn, but loyal." Eulalie giggled.

"Sounds good to me!" Cameron turned into a ninja sword. "Hey, try picking me up!"

Eulalie picked him up with ease, swinging him around a bit. Then she heard a familiar yell. She raced outside, still clutching Cameron. He turned back into a normal boy and followed Eulalie's gaze and the shouts to see a girl on the roof.

"I AM ASHLYN*STAR! BE AWED BY MY AWESOMENESS!"

Eulalie shook her head. "Same ol' Ash. EGOTISTICAL MUCH?"

Ashlyn looked down, and seeing a familiar face, began waving like a crazy person.

"I don't know her, I don't know her, I don't know her," a boy repeated over and over, making his way through the crowds of bored students, who were all trying to get back inside.

"Hey Aaden," Eulalie waved. "Found a weapon yet? I found mine!"

"Nope, my sister's just making a fool of herself; again." He sighed. "Why couldn't she have taken after Mom, like me?"

Eulalie gave a sympathetic shrug. Then she heard clapping. The three looked over and saw a girl clapping for Ashlyn. Ashlyn gave a thumbs up and hopped down, landing perfectly.

"I'm Ashlyn*Star!" Ashlyn proclaimed, proudly.

"I'm Ruby Lake. I'm a weapon," Ruby smiled, kindly.

"I'm a meister!" Ashlyn cried. "Fate has decided!"

"Ruby must has Mom's heart to be able to deal with that girl," Aaden sighed.

"Aaden! Off with you! Go find your weapon!" Eulalie shooed him away.

Aaden walked the halls. He sighed. He would never be able to find a weapon at this rate.

Suddenly, he heard someone singing. He walked into the room it was coming from and saw a girl, singing on a balcony, alone. He walked up to her. "You've got a nice singing voice," he commented.

"Thank you," she smiled, not evening turning her head towards him. She just stared into the sky. "I'm Toby Roberts. Chain Scythe."

"Aaden*Star. Meister."

The two stood in silence for a moment, staring into the sky. Finally, Toby spoke. "Think you're my meister?"

Aaden shrugged. Toby turned into a chain scythe. "Try to lift me," she suggested.

He lifted her easily and threw one end into the air and caught it again. "I think I'm your meister."

Toby giggled. "Cool!" She returned to her human state. "I gotta tell Micah!" After a blank look from Aaden, she added, "He's my best friend. Wanna come?"

Aaden nodded and followed Toby down the halls and into the Crescent Moon Classroom. A boy stood inside, talking to James. Toby waved. "Hey Micah!"

The boy turned and waved too, motioning for them to come closer. "Hey Toby! Found your meister, I see. Too bad it wasn't me. Although, I have the honor of this lovely little girl."

"Hi Aaden!" James waved.

"James, why don't we show 'em what we got?" Micah asked, holding out his hand.

"Hai!" James replied, turning into a scythe. **(A/N: Hai = Right in Japanese. I'll throw a few Japanese words around because 1) I'm Japanese 2) Soul Eater is Japanese. The only reason I don't do all Japanese is because I prefer writing in English)**

Micah grabbed onto her and swung her around a bit. Toby clapped lightly. "Who knew such a little kid could be scythe?"

"I'm not that little!" James protested, sticking her head out of the scythe's blade.

"Sure James, sure," Aaden rolled his eyes.

"JAMES!" James' two sisters ran into the room with their new meisters.

"David's my meister!" Jackie exclaimed.

"This is Blake. He's my meister," Jaedah smiled, much quieter than Jackie.

David smiled at the familiar faces of James and Aaden. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Hey Aaden. How are you?"

"I'm good. Where are your sisters?" Aaden asked.

"Somewhere around. I should find them. Come on Jackie," David ushered for her to follow.

David and Jackie walked the halls, until they saw familiar faces. "Hi Black*Star! Hi Tsubaki!" Jackie called.

"Hello David! Hello Jackie!" Tsubaki greeted.

"Are you two partners?" Black*Star asked, loudly.

"Yep!" Jackie proclaimed.

"Have you seen my sisters?" David asked.

Tsubaki pointed to a nearby room and the two partners ran into it. Irene and Abbigail stood talking to three people. David waved and he and Jackie ran up to them.

"Hey! Jackie, you're Dave's weapon?" Abbigail gave a thumbs up. "Nice!"

"You only have one weapon?" Irene asked. "How asymmetrical."

"I hate symmetry," Abbigail huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm not symmetrical, so you don't have to worry about that," the boy beside her joked. Then he turned to David. "You must be their brother, David. I'm Abby's meister, Hunter."

"THINK FAST!" Abby cried, turning into a pistol. Hunter caught her in mid air and landed perfectly. "Hunter's got the best reflexes!"

"What about my twin pistols?" Irene asked. "Frost! Owen!"

"Hai!" The girl and boy next to her turned into pistols and Irene grabbed them, in the same position Kid uses. Irene smirked and tossed the two pistols in the air again and they turned back into humans.

The girl tossed her hair over her shoulder. "That was easy, Irene!"

"True that, Frost," the boy agreed, stretching.

"Tired, Owen?" Frost asked.

"A little," Owen replied.

A boy casually entered the room without being noticed. He held a scythe. His face was concealed by shadows.

David noticed him and grabbed Jackie's hand. She instinctively turned into a chain mace. David swung her at the mysterious stranger.

"Woah, dude!" The scythe cried, as his meister dodged. "It's me, Ethan! This is my meister, Gray."

David backed off. "Sorry dude! Thought you were some creepy stalker or something. No harm done I hope?"

"We're cool," Gray smiled and Ethan reverted back into a human.

"Oh yeah! I came to tell you that your parents are hosting a party! All of us and our partners are invited," Ethan said, smirking slightly.

"Cool," David gave a thumbs up. "That'll be fun!"


	2. Party Crashers

"HA!" Ethan gave Eulalie a shove. "You LIKE him, don't you?"  
"Sh-shut up!" Eulalie cried, blushing. "He's just my weapon!"  
Cameron laughed as he overheard the conversation. Eulalie immediately screamed. "Cam! He was just jumping to conclusions again!"  
Cameron gave a mischievous grin. "No, it's okay. Though I kinda wish he wasn't."  
The two blushed. "Really?" Eulalie asked.  
"Yeah," Cameron moved closer.  
Ethan rolled his eyes and walked away, towards the rest of the group. Jaedah was playing the piano for everyone. He smiled, listening to his little sister's song.  
Suddenly, Eulalie screamed. A scream from Ethan followed, then they both began giggling insanely.  
"Ethan?" Gray asked.  
Jaedah stopped playing. Jackie's eyes went wide. "It's happening again!" James cried.  
Cameron backed away from Eulalie, frightened. She giggled, an insane look in her eyes. "I have black blood y'know," she exclaimed.  
"The doors only open inwards!" Ethan yelled, still laughing insanely.  
The adults were watching now, realizing what they all didn't want. "Their black blood is acting up again," Crona breathed. "They're going insane."  
Eulalie grabbed onto Ethan and he turned into a scythe. They began to attack, with Eulalie still wobbling and giggling like crazy.  
Maka was scared. "She takes after me," Maka mumbled nervously.  
"You have to separate them! Then their partners have to pull them from the madness!" Crona instructed.  
"Hai!" Jaedah cried, turning into a shuriken. Blake grabbed her and threw her at Eulalie.  
Eulalie giggled as the shuriken stuck into her flesh. She pulled it out and threw it back at Blake. Before it could hit him, it turned back into Jaedah. Eulalie giggled and touched her blood seeping from her wound. "Hey, it's black! Pretty!"  
Jaedah frowned, shaking in fear. "You're all wobbly and giggly! It's hard to concentrate, stop!"  
"Well that's to bad cuz I like it!" Eulalie giggled, her insanity growing.  
"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" Ashlyn cried, grabbing Ruby, who in turn changed into a whip. "I'M WAY TO AWESOME!"  
Ashlyn whipped Eulalie, only to have her whip wrap around Eulalie's scythe. Eulalie grinned evilly and pulled, causing Ashlyn to fall over.  
Irene grabbed her twin pistols and shot at Eulalie. Eulalie giggled, but stumbled backwards, causing her to drop Ethan. Their partners grabbed them and restrained them.  
"Now what?" Gray asked.  
"Pull them from the madness in their subconscious!" Crona ordered.  
Cameron entered Eulalie's subconscious mind and saw her in some strange water. Her tried to reach in and grab her hand, but stumbled back. Her tried again, using all his might to reach in. Eulalie grabbed his hand and he pulled her out.  
They returned to the real world and Cameron saw that Gray had been successful as well. Eulalie looked around at the mess she and her twin had caused and slumped backwards. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.  
"It's alright," Soul soothed, hugging the twins, who were both crying.  
Even though Ethan tried to be the cool guy and Eulalie tried to be the goody two shoes, they both had their quirks. Like black blood.


	3. Put Into Teams by Dr Stein

As Stein's voice droned on and on, Aaden was having a hard time staying awake. Toby wasn't helping, as she hummed a slow tune.  
"Aaden*Star and Toby Roberts. Come stand with your team."  
The two were immediately awake, walking towards their team. Toby saw Micah was on their team and they hi-fived. James smiled. There were two others that Aaden hadn't met yet. They smiled politely.  
"Hi, I'm Phoenix Reed and this is Eleven Stevens," the boy introduced himself and his partner, who waved while doing her hair.  
"Next team!" Dr. Stein called out. "Eulalie Evans, Cameron Drake, Gray Kilpatrick, Ethan Evans, Irene Death, Frost Jackson and Owen Jackson."  
"Next team! Ashlyn*Star, Ruby Lake, Blake Bearrons, Jaedah Evans, David Death and Jackie Evans."  
"Final team! Hunter Ray, Abbigail Death, Artemis West, Lindsey Shaw and Shiloh Quick. Now, each team, come up with a name and report back to me."  
Abbigail smiled. She had the perfect name for her team. Hopefully they would agree. "How about Asymmetry?"  
"What's that mean?" Shiloh asked.  
"It means that something's not the same on both sides," Lindsey explained. "I like it!"  
"Agreed!" Hunter smiled at his partner.  
"So, all for Asymmetry, say aye!" Artemis said. "3, 2, 1. . ."  
Everyone said Aye. They went to tell Dr. Stein.  
"Why not Black Blood?" Eulalie asked.  
"I like it!" Ethan agreed.  
"Sure," Cameron shrugged.  
"Fine," Irene sighed.  
"Ehh," Owen mumbled.  
"I guess," Frost murmured.  
"Team Myth?" Phoenix suggested.  
"Awesome!" Eleven agreed.  
"Okay!" James nodded.  
"Yeah!" Toby and Micah exclaimed in unison.  
"Let's do it!" Aaden agreed.  
"Team Star!" Ashlyn cried.  
"NO!" Everyone else exclaimed.  
Ashlyn slumped back. "Everyone's a critic."  
"Team Unstoppable?" Jackie offered.  
Jaedah nodded with approval. "Good idea!"  
"Sure," Blake agreed.  
"Yeah, okay!" David smiled.  
"It's okay . . ." Ashlyn shrugged. "It'll do."  
"Okay then," Ruby grinned.  
"Has everyone found a name?" Dr. Stein asked, turning his screw.  
"Yes Dr. Stein!"  
"Good! Now you can go on missions with your team and match soul wavelengths!" Dr. Stein said, then waved them off. "Class dismissed."  
**A/N: trying to make it easier to follow. Hehe, too many OC'S. So, each chapter will be about a different team. Hope this helps a little! And each team has a name and eventually a leader.**


	4. Team Black Blood's First Mission

"KISHINS, YOU SHOULD ALL DIE!" Irene screamed, wielding her guns the same way her father does.

"Is she always like this?" Gray asked and Ethan gave a simple nod. Gray shot his scythe a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry for you. And me."

Eulalie scanned the fifty or so kishins surrounding them. "So how should we do this?" She asked, no one in particular.

"We **_kill_** them!" Irene screamed. "They're asymmetrical!"

"I agree with the killing part!" Owen cried, in his pistol form.

"Me too!" Frost agreed.

"We were gonna do that no matter what!" Ethan argued. "What Eula's trying to say is, HOW DO WE GO ABOUT KILLING THEM?!"

"We could just attack before they start attacking us, instead of arguing until the cows come home!" Cameron suggested, impatiently.

"AGREED!" Everyone shouted at the same time, and started to attack.

They were about halfway done, when Ethan suddenly started laughing. "No, not now!" Gray cried.

Ethan pulled himself from Gray's hands and he was hurtling towards his sister, who screamed, her back against a wall. She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for impact. Then she felt Cameron revert to his human form and she opened her eyes wide, just in time to see Ethan's blade get lodged in Cameron's shoulder. She was frozen in fear, as Cameron collapsed and Gray grabbed Ethan and pulled him from the madness. Irene looked worriedly at her friends and decided they'd had enough for today and finished the kishins off herself.

* * *

Eulalie looked at Cameron's sleeping body. A nurse poked her head in. Eulalie looked up. "Could I just have a few more minutes?"

The nurse nodded and exited the room. Eulalie glared at Cameron. "That was the stupidest, idiotic thing anyone has ever done for me . . ." She squeezed her eyes shut and tears formed in them. "But it was also the bravest and sweetest . . ." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "And I. Love. You," She said when she finally pulled away.

She stood up, tears in her eyes when a hand reached up and wiped her tears away. She gasped and saw Cameron smiling up at her. She pulled him into a hug. He winced, glancing at his stitched up shoulder. Eulalie noticed and blushed. "Right, sorry."

"Don't be," Cameron smiled. "I love you too."

After ten minutes, Eulalie emerged from the DWMA infirmary. Her parents and brother shot her a look that said, 'What took so long?' She shrugged, smiling goofily. Ethan still looked guilty.

"Cameron said he forgives you, Ethan," Eulalie told her twin, sweetly.

"Is he awake?!" Ethan asked.

Eulalie nodded. "But he's asleep again now, that's why I left."

Maka and Soul shot each other knowing glances and whispered, under their breath, "Our little girl's in love."


End file.
